


Just Gimme More

by nicoleeee (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nicoleeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Nick rims and fingerfucks Harry.</p>
<p>Note: I do not own any of the members of One Direction, nor Nick Grimshaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gimme More

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lot of feels.  
> Enjoy.

It started off as just an innocent day. Harry was in London for another interview that he didn't really care about. Not that he didn't care about talking to people, and answering questions that a lot of fans wanted to know. He did. It was just that the questions got so old. Every interview was pretty much the same.

_"So, Harry are you dating anyone?"_

_"What do you use to make your hair so bouncy and shiny?"_

_"Why are you SO nice. To everyone?"_

 

Harry just got tired of telling the same old story over and over again. And he felt as if they only focused on him, and he didn't know why? Didn't know why he was so special when there was four other amazing boys seated right next to him. They all were special to him, and he felt as if they deserved all the attention too. Harry thought he wasn't all that special when it came to talking. He always had some dumb story about what he did the other day that lead nowhere until Lou asked if he was, 'Quite finished.' In his head he would thank Lou over and over again for stopping his irrelevent story that really had no plot.

 

As the interview came to an end Harry got extremely jittery and nervous. Nervous because well, Nick was coming to pick him up from the radio station they had spent all day doing pretty much nothing at. Harry had about two days off from tour and he wanted to spend it with Nick. Nick had told him to do something more productive then to spend two days at Nick's small London home. But, that's what Harry wanted. Deep down he wasn't a party boy that loved the club scene, and drank all night feeling horrible the next morning. He wanted to spend his two days with Nick. Watching movies, sitting next to each other at the dining room table eating a late breakfeast as Nick told him all the things he did while Harry was away on tour.

 

Harry loved hearing about Nick's life. He could listen to him all day talking about what he loved, and what he hated. He looked up to Nick in the kind of way a little brother would look up to his big brother. But, at the same time Harry was so in love with this beautiful man. He felt high when Nick would lightly touch him as they passed each other in the kitchen while getting a late night snack. When Nick would lay him down in his stomach, top half bare, and messaged all of Harry's worries away while whispering loving things in his ear that he longed to hear after not seeing each other for weeks. 

 

\---

 

Harry slid into Nick's huge SUV as he threw his belongings into the back seat. "Hey, Styles. Long time no see." Nick smiled huge and wide as he pulled out the parking lot of the radio station. Harry sighed happily not looking back, he couldn't wait to get out of there for good. Hopefully.

 

"Hey, old man." Harry teased him as he rubbed his long fingered hands down his jeans. Harry always got nervous seeing Nick for the first time after weeks of not. Harry couldn't control the butterflies in his stomach as Nick turned to look at him laughing at his joke. Bringing back the memory of when someone asked if he was Harry's father.

 

"Hey! That was like one time I got called a Dad. You can't hold it against me if it only happened once, right?" He laughed again as they hit the open road. Windows down and the sun beaming on Harry's curls that sat ontop of his beautiful head, as Nick would say. This was Harry's favorite. Being close to Nick in a small space and getting to observe Nick as he did little things Nick didn't even notice himself. Like when he would spin the ring on his finger while they waited for a green light. Or how every ten seconds he would run his hand into his quiff trying to get out his face, only for it to fall in his face again.

 

"Whacha smiling at, curly?"

 

Harry didn't even know he was smiling until he looked around and noticed they had already made it to Nick's home, car turned off and Nick looking at him deep in his eyes.

 

"I - um, like the way you run your fingers through - um through your hair. You do it a - a lot and don't even notice." He spoke quietly his voice thick as he felt his throat slightly close. He never really said how he deeply felt, but today was different. He wanted to let Nick know how he felt, well, because he hasn't seen him in forever and he has all these weird feelings about him.

 

"Yeah? I never actually noticed." He spoke taking the keys out the ignition and opening the door. "C'mon. I cleaned my house just for you."

 

Harry didn't know why he felt off somehow. Like Nick didn't care about the comment he made about his weird hair thing, he thought that he would get more of a reaction from Nick like he always did. He just couldn't shake this feeling. The feeling that Nick didn't actually want him there. 

 

Harry stummbled after Nick inside the house that he called home. He spent more time here, then at his own home he shared with Lou. He just felt comfortable here. Felt like he could walk around naked if he wanted, or ate whatever he wanted. Just little things that he knew Lou wouldn't allow because he was such a neat freak, and everything had to be a certian way. Sometimes he liked the order, but his life for the past years have been all about schedules and orders he had to do, so getting away from that for awhile felt amazing.

 

"I ordered pizza. It's in the oven. I need to make a call. I'll be back in a few." Nick rushed out as he grabbed his smokes and headed towards the back door, pulling his phone out of his pocket already dialing numbers into the keypad. 

 

See. That's what Harry meant. Usually Nick would sit down and eat with Harry. Ask him if he needed a napkin or if he wanted ice with his soda or not, because Harry gets cold from the smallest things. Harry didn't want to eat alone, it felt unknown. But he did anyways because he was starving. After three slices and a Pepsi later, Harry wobbled to Nick's room getting under the covers. He was tired, stressed, he just needed some sleep. Hoping that Nick was going to come and lay next to him. Pull him into his chest, maybe even kiss him as they both fell tired. But, no, that didn't happen.

 

\---

 

"Haz. Harry? Babe. Wake up." Nick whispered into the pitch black room, clock reading 3:27am. 

 

As Harry groaned burrying his face into Nick's bare chest he said in a sleepy voice, "What? I'm sleeping."

 

"I - I know. I just needed to talk to you about something. That okay?" Nick spoke with as much confidence as he can rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back. "Babe. I'm sorry about earlier. Me acting weird. I just was nervous about seeing you after so long. You looked so gorgeous next to me in the car, I just got weird." He whispered into the thick air as he kissed between Harry's eyebrows. 

 

He loved this. When Nick was open and didn't hide how he felt. At times Nick will shut himself off a bit. Not that he means too. Nick is just trying to get used to this feeling. Growing up in his late teens and early twenties, Nick was closed off. Just wanted a way to get off, and didn't care who he hurt in the process. But, not with Harry. He actually feels like he could have a future with him. He just doesn't want it to go to fast, or for them to go too hard. Harry has a reputatuion to think about. And this relationship could ruin it, considering Harry hasn't actually came out yet. The band knows, his family, and Nick. He can't tell anyone else, because well, he doesn't trust anyone else. 

 

"Really? I - I thought you didn't, um, didn't like me anymore. You - I just want to be happy with you, and I felt like you weren't really happy with me today. I don't know." He sighed as Nick kept placing small kisses all over his face. Warm, soft lips that felt like silk as they brushed over the sensitive parts of Harry's face. Making his stomach drop, but in a good way.

 

"No. Never. I love you, Haz. You make me happy. You know that."

 

"Can - can you touch me. Please. Just anywhere. I just. Need you to." He spoke shyly into the dark room. They never did anymore than kissing, and a little handjob here and there. Nick wanted to take it slow with Harry. Wanted him to feel loved and wanted. Because Harry was a people pleaser, so quick to make someone happy, Nick didn't want Harry to feel as if he had to do stuff to make Nick happy. At this point in their relationship, it was all about Harry and making him comfortable, and all around wanted.

 

"I want to do something. You have to trust me though. Okay?" Nick groaned into the kiss Harry had pulled him into while his head formed with ideas and thoughts. Thoughts of Harry being naked on his back and Nick pounding into him hard and fast. Harry squeaking with each deep thrust, and telling him not to stop because he had never felt this amazing before. Thinking about what Harry's pretty mouth would look if it was wrapped around Nick's thick girth, while spit and precum coated his cherry red lips and chin, gagging as Nick got too excited and accidently thrusts up with need and want.

 

"Yeah- yeah anything. Please."

 

"I want to eat you out. Is that alright? I just want to taste you. You look so good right now." Nick never was the one to do the oral favors when it came to his past sex life, but with Harry it was different. He wanted him to feel good, he wanted to be Harry's first at everything sexual that was new to him. He wanted to have the credit of making him feel on cloud nine.

 

"Fuck yeah. I only want you. You." 

 

Before Harry could even answer Nick was already starting to pull off his tight jeans that he didn't take off before getting in bed. Harry's erection slowly popped up onto his stomach as Nick awed at it, like he never seen it before. When in reality he's seen it more then a dozen times. "God. You're so beautiful and amazing." Nick groaned grabbing onto Harry's cock sliding his surprisingly soft hand up and down over the veiny soft skin.

 

"Oh- oh god." Harry didn't know how to express himself with words when Nick touched him in ways that not everyone could. But, he knew Nick didn't care, just wanted him to enjoy himself.

 

"Shh, I got you." He whispered into the side of Harry's hot shaft. Poking his wet tongue out to lightly lick up the warm veiny skin, reaching the head to pop it in his mouth. Slowly swirling his tongue around in circles, making the precum bubble out the little slit slowly. Harry tasted so good to Nick. Sweet, yet had a salty after taste that he loved so much. "You taste so good." He groaned slowly moving his mouth down to his balls, that naturally had tiny bits of hair. It was soft, and had a slight musky smell, but also the smell of fruit from his body wash.

 

"D- don't say stuff- like. Like that. Nickkk." He whined as Nick opened his legs making this knees point up into the sky. Nick was so hard in his pajama pants, but he didn't touch. Because this was about Harry, and Nick making him feel good. Wanting to show him that he did care, and for once wanted Harry to feel the pleasure and not the other way around.

 

Nick kissed down passed Harry's balls to just above his small pretty hole. Nick moved his head back a little to see the light pink puckered skin that looked so good he groaned into his closed mouth moving his hands to gently pull apart Harry's ass cheeks, making his hole twitch with want.

 

Harry let Nick look for as long as he wanted, because this is something they never did to each other. Never just looked and enjoyed the sight of the other one. They were always so rushed and needy, wanting to just feel each other hands all over their bodies, wanting to just get off because they hadn't seen each other in so long. 

 

"Look at that pretty hole. So tight." Nick whispered his accent thick as he leaned in licking a long strip up over the one part that was so private for them both. 

 

Harry squeaked and instantly moved his feet off the bed and grabbed his legs under his knees trying to let Nick get in there better. Harry has never felt nothing like this before. Nick's tongue was so soft and wet, also had a rough drag to it as he wiggled the strong muscle into him, trying to get a good taste of him, and trying to get as deep as he can. 

 

"Ugh, yeah. Nick- Nick. That's so god. Mmm." Harry groaned.

 

Nick took his mouth away and Harry wimpered not loving the way the air made him feel cold. Missing the warmth of Nick's mouth. Nick slobbed on his thumb trying to get it coated in spit and moved his thumb to Harry's hole that was glistening and now a shade of dark pink from the assualt of Nick's lips and tonuge. Nick rubbed his thumb lightly over the puckered skin that was gradually opening more. "Yessss." Harry hissed as he rocked his hips down on his thumb trying to get it inside him as fast as he can.

 

"You want it? Tell me how much you want it." Nick said softly with so much want in his voice. He wanted to see how much he can bring Harry out of his comfort zone. Not in a bad way, but a way that he knew Harry would like. He wanted Harry to express how much he wanted Nick to give him all he thought he could handle.

 

"I - I want it so bad Nick. I need your fingers in me, please. I want it, oh God. So bad." Harry wimpered as his legs and arms shook from holding the up for what felt like forever.

 

"Yeah. You want my fingers, huh? You dirty boy." Nick removed his thumb and placed it with his middle finger, slowly pushing the single digit into his tight hole. He had his finger inside right into the first knuckle taking it slow. He knew Harry wanted it bad, but he didn't want to hurt him by going to fast. As his mouth licked sloppily around the tight pink circle he slid his finger in more till the second knuckle.

 

"Nick. Move- move it. Add another. Something." Nick chuckled against his smooth rim that fluttered when he started moving his finger in and out. Gradually getting faster and harder, he stopped to slip another finger in. Now with is index and middle finger deep into Harry's pretty hole. He wiggled his fingers looking for the spot that could make anyone come instanly. His prostate.

 

Harry grounded down on his two moving fingers, trying to to get them to move the way he wanted them too.

 

"Nick. Why won't you mo- Oh Goddd." He wailed, in a good way. Nick had found his prostate. The little patch inside that can make almost any man cry out from pleasure. He messaged his fingers against it slowly. Starting with small circles, to slowly pounding his fingers into it, making Harry gasp with each thrust of his fingers. 

 

"I- I'm going to come. Harder, please." Nick kept pounding his fingers into Harry as his mouth moved to his balls, wanting so bad to full his mouth with something. He didn't want to touch Harry's cock, because he wanted to see his he could make him come just from pounding into him. He looked up between his legs and seen his cock, looking angry and red. The head had precum pretty much pouring out of it. Clear liquid that he wanted in he mouth. "Come for me, baby. Come on. You look so pretty when you come. All flushed and sweaty. C'mon."

 

Harry's hole spazzed tightly as Nick's words made his cock shoot stream after stream of thick cum onto his belly. Some landing onto that dumb butterfly tattoo Nick didn't really care for. But, it being on Harry, he didn't care how it looked.

 

Nick helped Harry lower his legs and hauled himself over the body that kept twitching from after shocks. Nick's tongue slipped out his mouth and lapped at the sweet cum on the dips of his six pack that he adored so much. "Fuck. You taste amazing."

 

"Let. I want to make you feel good now. Please, Nick." Harry begged as he had his eyes closed, body like a starfish on the soft, plush bed. "No. Sleep. I can handle myself. You're exhausted." Nick whispered lovingly as he kissed Harry's face. "Mm, alright. I love you." And with that Harry was lightly snoring.

 

"I love you too, bub."

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos. Hope you all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
